


It Makes Me Really Happy

by wisterinite



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apathy Issues, Denial, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Slow Burn, how do you write romance even ergh)), this will either be super platonic or super romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterinite/pseuds/wisterinite
Summary: Edd has never thought about the future so much before. But when something happens, can he still image himself dying alone when it all comes down it?Oh, and he's the best thing the other can and wants to remember. Good luck, Edd.





	It Makes Me Really Happy

Edd loves his friends, he really does. He has his own ways of showing it, usually making sure that their well-being are okay. And they love him back, he feels, most of the time anyways.

After all these years of living in the same space and having them grow on him, their friendship had gotten to the point of knowing that any one of them would take a bullet for the other. No question about that. And there was nothing mushy-gushy about it, their mutual trust and dependence for one another.

So, as he doted on Tom who was currently throwing up in the toilet, due to a stomach bug rather than a heavy night of drinking, there should have been no reason that his heart had jumped up to his throat at the sight of Matt running in with the long awaited medication.

Everything was typical about the scene, where Matt had his usual panicked look about his face, his very usual outfit of purple hoodie and green overcoat, and he was already babbling about how he wasn’t sure if he’d grabbed the right medication so he grabbed about half the shelf. But, as his wide eyes landed on Edd, where Edd had been extending his hand out calmly pointing to Matt the glass of water he’d set up by the sink for Tom, something melted about his appearance.

A small smile formed on his lips and his eyes lighted up so minisculely yet so beautifully, that Edd was captivated for a second. Edd swallowed dryly as Matt followed his instructions, breaking the brief eye contact that they’d had as he began to unload the medications on the sink. 

He loved his friends equally, he really did. But was it strange that he found one person’s smile able to light the whole room, even through the smell of vomit and sickness around him? 

Matt, more times than not, was a disappointment. He was forgetful to the point of it almost seeming purposeful whenever he emptily promised to do something; He was lazy, more content to stay in bed then go make himself food, as capable as he was; He was self-absorbed, able to spend the entire day staring into his reflection without breaks if allowed to-- Edd hated all these things about Matt.

Edd never gave up on harping on his about these things, because even as there was so much to hate about him, he really didn’t hate Matt. Matt was a good friend, a good listener, and a good influence on them. Matt was sometimes an oxymoron, literally where sometimes he could be as sharp as can be, where other times he could be a complete moron. As many annoying things about him as there were, he was a pretty fun roommate to have around.

Tom had quit heaving for a moment, just breathing heavily now, resting his head on the porcelain seat. Edd kept his hand steadfast on his back, still waiting it out for his pain to subside. 

Honestly though, Edd rationalized in his head, Tom’s smile was just as pretty. So his reaction to Matt’s smile just then, as randomly as it had occurred, had to be nothing special.

“Oh, now he looks like he has a headache. Should I go grab--?”

“Shh,” Edd shushed, Matt’s babbling getting rather excessive. He beckoned him over with an arm wave. Matt walked over hesitantly, confused.

Matt got down to Edd’s level, crouched behind Tom as he struggled to keep whatever other contents in his stomach in. Edd offered his hand, palm up for Matt to take. Matt didn’t move, still not sure what was going on, since he got the medicine what more could he do--?

Edd took Matt’s hand, saying, “You wanted to help, right?” He placed Matt’s hand onto Tom’s back where he’d originally had his, pressing it down to demonstrate how to do it when he reflexively tried to wrench it away. “I’ll go get his room cleaned up from where- uh, you know.” He didn’t need to say more, as Matt paled in remembrance. Edd nodded wryly and stood up, thankful with how unawkwardly he’d taken Matt’s hand before as he left the room.

Glancing behind him, just as he’d instructed, Matt had taken his place in comforting their sick friend. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, feeling a bit more content now as he prepared himself to try and get Tom’s room accommodatable again.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, for cute drabble-y prologues!!
> 
> So, I saw the severe lack of EddMatt stories, and as little as I've ever written any romance what-so-ever, here's my shot at it! Just a warning though, I portray Edd as being the least romantic creature alive on the planet, so this is definitely going to be a slow burn. But I've got a plan, and I think that this'll come together. Hopefully.
> 
> Um, if you're one of those EddMatt starved people like I am, hit me up! ((my sister who's into Eddsworld hates all ships *cri*. please. I'm all alone here))


End file.
